Isaac Sullivan
Isaac Sullivan was not a name that many knew, in the small town of Greensville; in fact, maybe only his cousin did. He moved into town a few months back, his dream of being a tattoo artist on his own account finally becoming true when he was able to open his own parlor. All his life, he had been the black sheep in the family; he had been the pessimist, the disappointment to everyone else, or so he always believed. Since he dropped out of high school at 16, he never really cared to find out if anyone in his family loved him; he just assumed they didn’t, and simply ran away from home, to the big city of New York. He thought that getting away from the optimistic vibe that his relatives emanated would ease him, make him kinder; he wasn’t quite right, though, as he still tore his hopes apart right as they began to wander, as well as he did to others. He lived in New York for nine years, working various jobs until he felt like he had enough money to start his own business; unfortunately, he found that competition back in the big apple was much too high, and so he decided to return to the town he’d left at the age of sixteen, under the trust that he had been forgotten about by his parents. After his parents almost found him, after his cousin’s almost death, he busied himself with work, but now that business was steady, he had no other choice than to mingle with the other people of the town. With his short and bad temper and a permanent cigarrette dangling from his lips, Isaac was ready to face Greensville again. But was Greensville ready to face him? Biography Early Life Born to Florence Sullivan and William Sullivan on May 1st, 1988, in High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire (England), where he grew up, Isaac led a rather lonely childhood, friendship-wise. He didn't have any siblings to share toys with, and the other kids never seemed to quite click with him, therefore he always played by himself, more often than not listening to his parents' albums and getting acquainted with the music they liked rather than doing anything else. When he was seven, however, he finally found his first friend when his cousin, Caine, was born, instantly becoming the baby's most dedicated protector. Growing up, he took even more interest in music, and passed that interest to his cousin, the two of them growing attached to each other by the power of singing and playing their guitars together. Despite having the much younger boy to keep him company, Isaac grew up differently to his relatives, the kindness that ran in the Perkins' blood apparently not running in his, as he was blunt and expressionless, most of the time; that reflected in school as he didn't make any friends, instead driving anyone who tried to come close away with cold stares and unresponsive behaviour to their attempts of befriending him. Most would think that his bitterness came from the fact the other kids had never paid him attention when he was a child, but Isaac never thought of it like that; all he knew was that he didn't fit in, and that was more than enough to make him desireful for a change. Ages Fifteen to Sixteen A couple of months after his fifteenth birthday, Isaac's parents, concerned about their only son's lack of friends and social skills, decided it was, indeed, time for a change. With that being, they packed everything they had and got on a plane to America, to a small town in North Carolina by the name of Greensville. Upon their arrival, Isaac's demeanor didn't change, however; if anything, he became even more closed off, dismissing anyone's attempts to make him feel at home. The teenage boy was aware that he was the one driving everyone away, but he still hated it; he still felt out of place, as if he was meant to be somewhere else. Ages Sixteen to Twenty-One On his sixteenth birthday, Isaac decided to take matters into his own hands; he packed as much of his things as he could, and then left behind his parents, his house, and his music. He was determined to start again, despite how young he was, and so he made sure to cover his tracks so that he couldn't be found as he moved to the big city of New York. Upon arrival at the big apple, the boy struggled to find a place to stay, having spent a couple of weeks on the streets until he met who he could only call his guardian angel, it seemed. By the name of Charlotte Armstrong, the girl became the driving force behind Isaac's change, helping him find shelter, a new passion - or rather, as she always said, "hidden talent" -, and, most importantly, love. After knowing her for two months, the two teenagers started dating, finding in each other what they deemed to be their soulmates; this made Isaac's behaviour change, finally, and he stopped being so bitter cold, and grew into a warm, caring man, all because of the girl he found himself so in love with. Their relationship had been going on for five years when the two received the news that Charlotte was pregnant, and, against her parents' wishes, they decided to keep the baby, even if they were so young. Isaac had finally been able to rent a small apartment for himself nearby Charlotte's house, making enough money at the tattoo parlour he'd worked in for the past two years to be able to afford a stable life. As soon as he heard the news, he started putting money aside, not only to buy a small house with Charlotte, but also to buy an engagement ring for her. Nine months into the pregnancy - precisely four months after Isaac's twenty-first birthday - he was finally able to afford the one ring he thought was the perfect for her, and, only a day later, the girl went into labour. It was on the dawn of August 2nd, 2009 that Jordan Sullivan was born. Unfortunately, however, Charlotte's body seemed to break under pressure, and the girl never made it out alive; she passed away right after Jacob was born, whispering a last "I love you" to Isaac, who held the engagement ring in his finger as her heart monitor gave out a long, dreadful beep. Ages Twenty-One to Twenty-Five After his lover's death, Isaac immediately broke into the bitter, emotionless person he had been before meeting her. For the child's well-being, he allowed Charlotte's parents to stay with him, although he did visit quite often, those visits being the only time he truly ever felt something other than a numbing pain for what he'd lost. It took him a year to realize he couldn't grieve forever, as his son needed him; he started, then, working harder, putting even more money aside so that he could buy a new place, hopefully even open his own tattoo parlour, so that he would have a stable source of income, as the social workers claimed he had to have in order to be allowed to stay with baby Jordan. Quicker than he would've liked, months of work turned into years, and only at the age of twenty-five was he able to afford exactly what he wanted; however, he knew that New York would never be a safe bet to open his own shop, as there was too much competition, therefore he made a bold decision - he was going to move back to Greensville, and start his life, once again. Greensville Returning to Greensville was easier than Isaac had expected; he had hopes that his parents had moved back to England, therefore he believed he wouldn't be recognized. He bought a small shop nearby an apartment complex, where he was now residing, and so his journey began, once more. Mid-April, his tattoo parlour opened, although he was the only tattoo artist there, and he attempted to get his son back; however, things became complicated as Charlotte's parents moved all the way to California with Jordan, and then started a case against Isaac's plea to take care of his son, thus beggining yet another hard period in the man's life. After months of working non-stop, Isaac realized that business would never really be as good as he needed it to be if he was working on his own; lucky for him, a new, younger tattoo artist had just moved into town, one that fit precisely the profile of artist that Isaac was looking for. After only an interview, Isaac hired the eighteen-year-old boy, and the parlour seemed to come to life; people from all over the state came over to get their tattoos done specifically by one of the two artists that worked there, and more money started flowing in. He was still stressed over it, however, and over how Charlotte's parents seemed to be winning the case about Jordan's custody, but there were a few times he never had to think about it, having found himself an outlet for his frustrations - sex. Never having been a fan of clubs and random strippers, he was content to settle for a regular girl who he could call anytime he needed her body, and so he lived on. However, lately, his relationship with the girl has moved from strictly business to something a lot more personal, the man having lost all and any control of where this might be headed; not that he honestly cares, as he appreciates the feelings it brings out of him. He's still stressed about making sure he wins Jordan's guardianship and making sure that business keeps being steady, but, as he's pushed to reunite with his family and, slowly, go back into the caring man he's buried deep inside of him, Isaac feels more confident. Physical Appearance Isaac is a tall, well-built man with short brown hair. He wears dark clothing, usually a button-up shirt or a t-shirt and skinny jeans and boots, topped off with either his black leather jacket or a hoodie. 5046629197_38e50749ab_o.jpg|Right arm d61ee51229e304be2d8b79e54232a0989e3a80e2.original.jpg|Right Arm tattoo1.jpg|Left arm Relationships Caine Perkins (FC: Josh Franceschi) Eighteen-years-old, Caine is Isaac's cousin who he's cared for ever since he was a baby; he's very kind at heart and still one of the only people Isaac trusts. Although he tried to keep Caine away from his life, he has recently changed his mind and allowed him to make his way into it again, even agreeing to reuniting with the rest of his family. Jordan Sullivan (FC: Cole/Dylan Sprouse) Jordan is four-years-old and is Isaac and Charlotte's son; he's very attached to his father, although he doesn't see him often, and, whenever he does, always makes sure to tell him how he wishes he could take care of him instead of his grandparents. Lacey Greer (FC: Shelley Hennig) Lacey, of eighteen years of age, used to be Isaac's whore; she would come at his call, and he would pay her whatever she asked for. However, lately their relationship has shifted, with Isaac even taking her out on a date, and trusting her with his secret about his child that he hadn't even told his cousin about, before. Flynn Lawes (FC: Frank Iero) Flynn and Isaac have a strange kind of relationship; although they are co-workers and spend most of their day together, they often don't talk much unless it's about business, although that seems to have been changing, lately. Links *Account *Songs *Family